White Love
by Edellith
Summary: Scorpius a un secret. Un très lourd secret. Mais ce soir, il a décidé qu'il allait le dévoiler. One Shot!


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Me voilà de retour avec un autre O.S. Tout petit, tout mignon, tout fluffy. Du moins je crois…

**Disclamer:** J'ai essayé, je vous jure, mais je n'ai pas réussi à prendre la place de J.K… enfin c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Rien ne m'appartiens ah si si ! Orion Zabini ! mouahahhaha *ahem*

**Warning:** 'fin à part les pensées de Scorpius, y'a pas de rating particulier hein… quoique je mets un "T" quand même.

Je dédie cette toute première fic bétalectée à la beta Leelyth. Sérieux, sans toi je crois qu'elle ne serait pas aussi jolie et surtout je n'aurais pas convulsé devant mon clavier xD. Alors voilà cash-pistache ! Voici cette fic toute pour toi !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

ps: ceci est la version rééditée suite à la remarque de quelques petites erreurs qui nous avaient échappés. Malheureusement l'erreur est humaine.

* * *

White Love

* * *

Mère ne me le pardonnera jamais. Père me reniera sûrement. Et Albus… Albus me détestera à coup sûr. Mais je n'en peux plus. Tout ceci est… Tout ceci est trop. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je lui dise, il faut que je lui avoue. Tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec son nom, avec le fait qu'il soit le père de mon meilleur ami. Ni avec le fait qu'il soit mon professeur depuis trois ans. Ni avec le fait que je sois fou. Ou alors oui, je dois réellement être fou.

Cela doit bien faire quinze minutes que je suis debout devant ce tableau. Il est vingt heures. J'ai peur de frapper. J'ai peur de lui faire face. Depuis que sa femme a divorcé, il est seul, je le sais, j'ai demandé. Mais que me dira-t-il. Après tout je n'ai que quatorze ans. Il en a quarante. Pourtant je sais ce que je ressens. J'y ai été assez confronté pour savoir que les rêves que je fais chaque nuit ne peuvent être plus explicites.

Mon nom de famille a toujours été controversé. D'aucuns le trouvent grand, d'autres le méprisent. Je n'ai jamais aimé mon nom, pas plus que mon prénom. Ils sont trop lourds à porter. Surtout après la guerre. J'ai toujours cru que j'étais maudit. D'être son fils, d'être un sorcier. Mais la première fois que je l'ai vu, assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard express, seul, j'ai finalement réalisé que la chance venait de tourner en ma faveur. Pourquoi ? Je l'ai senti dans ma destinée, que ce serait lui et personne d'autre.

Sait-t-il qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est fou amoureux de lui ? Quelqu'un qui serait prêt à lui offrir tout ce que son ex-femme n'avait jamais pu lui donner ? Mes sentiments sont trop forts pour rester cachés. Il faut que je lui dise ! Des petits nuages obscurcissent mon cœur. Et si jamais il me rejetait? Pourrais-je y survivre? J'aurais peut-être dû apporter des fleurs? Ou lui offrir ce bouquet de roses en cristal que j'avais au départ pensé offrir à maman pour les fêtes ?

Que dois-je lui dire ? Professeur je vous aime ? Pourrait-il seulement comprendre que je le trouve beau. Le premier jour, le suivant, hier, ce matin, probablement demain aussi. Mais ce matin, dans la Grande Salle, il m'a semblé plus beau que jamais. Malgré ses cernes, malgré son sourire fade. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être devrais-je aller voir Mrs Pomfresh pour me faire ausculter? Ou alors convaincre papa de me laisser aller à Ste Mangouste pour faire des analyses? Parce qu'à mes yeux, il est tout.

Le fait qu'il essaye de cacher sa tristesse ne le rend que plus beau à mes yeux. Ma main se serre sur ma cape. C'est qu'il commence à faire froid même si on est en mai. Mais maintenant je suis ici, en face de ce tableau. Je sais que je resterai éveillé toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Juste à penser à lui, juste à surveiller ses arrières, même si je sais qu'il n'en a nul besoin.

Les petits nuages sont de retour. Mais ils dansent. Ils savent eux aussi que les papillons qui grouillent dans mon ventre ne font que me conforter dans l'idée que cette confrontation est inévitable. Peut-être que finalement j'irai chercher ce bouquet de roses en cristal. Papa m'a toujours dit que quand on rendait visite à quelqu'un, il fallait lui apporter un présent. Surtout si l'on n'était pas attendu. Mais moi je lui porte mon cœur. N'est-ce pas un présent digne d'un prince?

Nous nous sommes rencontrés uniquement parce que j'ai tout fait pour devenir l'ami de son fils. Papa m'a félicité pour ça. Mais maintenant je me sens anxieux. J'ai tellement besoin de lui, tellement peur qu'il me rejette… Je veux être à lui entièrement, corps, âme, esprit et magie compris. J'ai envie d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou et prendre possession de ses lèvres. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé.

Ma main se fige en l'air. En aurais-je le courage ? Serdaigle n'est pas connu pour être la maison du courage, non je préfère laisser ça aux Gryffondors. Mais cette nuit, c'est la mienne. Quoiqu'il arrive, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Avalant une boule d'angoisse, je regarde ma main frapper une fois le montant de bois. Puis deux, puis trois. J'attends quelques instants. Je sais qu'Albus n'est pas là, ni les autres. Alors j'ai des chances non ? Le tableau s'ouvre sur l'homme qui occupe mes pensées les plus profondes. Il me regarde, surprit de me trouver à sa porte.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? dit-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sa voix me transporte. Ce devrait être illégal d'avoir une telle voix. Rauque, légèrement enrouée. Albus m'a avoué que c'est parce qu'il fume depuis un moment. Je lui souris faiblement. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Le supplier de me prendre à même le mur, de me faire sien. Mes mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

- Professeur Potter, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Il, il faudrait que je vous parle.

Il me regarde encore. Une éternité passe. Je prie en silence, les yeux rivés sur le sol pour qu'il me laisser entrer dans son sanctuaire. Finalement les dieux m'ont écouté. Il s'efface pour me laisser passer et j'entre dans son salon. Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit si… si Gryffondor. Tout est rouge. Il y a du bois partout. Il fait chaud, il fait bon, c'est un salon familial. Soudainement je me tends. Et si jamais Albus me rejetait après ça ? Et si James venait me menacer ? Et si Lily trouvait le moyen de me faire disparaître ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? C'est une erreur ! Je ne suis pas prêt ! Je n'ai pas le courage !

Scorpius, je t'écoute, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil et en m'invitant à faire pareil.

Tel un automate je me pose sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Je commence à transpirer. Ça me rappelle ce que maman m'a raconté. La façon dont elle stressait en attendant le résultat du médicomage. Pour savoir si oui ou non j'étais bien dans son ventre. Je déglutis. Harry Potter me regarde. De ces yeux verts qui me donnent des frissons. Comme ceux d'Albus.

- Professeur je…  
- Tu ? insiste-t-il.

Mais c'est difficile à dire. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû venir ici cette nuit. Mais il est trop tard pour reculer. Il ne me laissera pas partir ainsi. De toute façon, j'ai déjà envoyé une chouette à papa. Il fallait bien que je lui dise non ? Je l'envie d'avoir une vie si simple. Je lève les yeux vers Mr Potter. Il m'offre un sourire tendre. Sûrement pour m'aider à parler. Mais sait-t-il que ce sourire me tue ? Me liquéfie sur place ?

- Je vous aime monsieur.

J'avais prévu de le faire plus joliment. Peut-être un genou au sol, ou au détour d'une longue conversation, mais pas ainsi. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y voir, ou ne pas y trouver. Il rigole doucement. Pourquoi il rigole ?

- C'est Albus qui t'envoie ? demande-t-il.

Et là je réalise. Il ne me croit pas. Je retiens à grand peine les larmes qui menacent de s'en aller.

- Non professeur, dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui perd de son poids à cause des tremblements de mon cœur. Je suis amoureux de vous.

A bas la fierté des Malfoy ! Il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains ! Je ne suis pas un couard ! J'entends clairement un cri étouffé. Je tourne ma tête. Albus et Lily étaient là, ils m'ont entendu. Je blêmis. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ils ne devaient pas être là ! Je commence à paniquer. Soudainement quelqu'un cogne contre la porte d'entrée. Avant que je n'aie pu faire un quelconque pas, mon père entre dans le salon comme une furie, le visage rouge, il engueule Mr Potter.

- Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon fils dépravé ! Hurle-t-il en tendant la lettre que je lui ai écrite.  
- Malfoy bordel calme-toi ! éructe mon professeur de DCFM.  
- Que je me calme ? crache mon père. Que je me calme ? Mon fils ! Mon propre fils m'avoue qu'il est fou amoureux de toi et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?! siffla-t-il, la veine du cou palpitante sous la colère.

J'entends Lily pousser un cri dans le fond. Les deux adultes se tournent soudainement vers nous. Mon père me regarde. Il est choqué. Et je sais pourquoi. Jamais il ne m'a vu dans cet état. De lourdes larmes déferlent sur mon visage. J'ai tellement mal.

- Scorpius ? tente-t-il en se rapprochant.

Je ne veux pas le voir ! Je ne veux voir personne ! Je détale en dehors de l'appartement professoral. Je suis mort de honte. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi ! Mais en même temps à quoi je m'attendais ? Je cours, je ne sais même pas où je vais. Mes pieds me mènent à la tour d'Astronomie. J'éclate d'un rire sans joie. Pourquoi ici ? Je voulais juste rejoindre mon lit et me rouler en boule. Merde ma vie est gâchée. Il y a fort à parier que demain matin tout le monde sera au courant. Ils vont tous se moquer de moi.

Père va me renier, mère me tourner le dos. Je serais sûrement aussi renvoyé. Et la presse sera mise au courant. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, fils de Draco Lucius Malfoy, lui-même fils du Mangemort Lucius Malfoy, amoureux du Sauveur, qui a l'âge d'être son père. Je vois d'ici les gros titres. Le nom de ma famille encore une fois bafoué, père aura du mal à s'en remettre. Mère risque de faire une crise. Tout le beau monde anglais nous regardera comme une source d'amusement. J'ai gâché la vie de mes parents, j'ai gâché ma vie. Il ne me reste plus rien. J'étouffe un sanglot.

- Malfoy je l'ai trouvé ! dit la voix de Mr Potter.

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir mon père et mon professeur s'avancer lentement vers moi.

- Scorpius, intervint la voix stressée de mon paternel. Je t'en prie fils, ne fais pas de bêtises.

Je regarde le vide à mes pieds.

- Scorpius, dit Mr Potter. Ecoutes, nous allons parler simplement, alors descend et viens nous rejoindre.

Je lui offre un faible sourire et il blêmit.

- Pardon papa, je murmure doucement. Dis à maman que je suis désolé.

Et je me jette du haut de la tour, les yeux clos. Combien de temps faut-il à un garçon de 14 ans, de taille moyenne et d'un poids légèrement inférieur à la moyenne pour s'écraser misérablement sur les rochers ? Rose Weasley pourrait sûrement répondre à cette question. J'entends la voix de mon père, qui est montée dans des aigus que jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse atteindre et mon bras me fait mal, dans un crac j'entends parfaitement mes os se briser. Ça y est ? Je suis mort ?

J'ouvre un œil. Tout est blanc autour. Que s'est-il passé ? Mon dernier souvenir remonte à la Tour. Et puis plus rien. J'ouvre un deuxième œil. Serais-je arrivé au tribunal du jugement des âmes ?

- Vous êtes réveillé Mr Malfoy, c'est parfait ! Vous avez de la chance que le professeur Potter soit si doué avec un balai !

Oh non. L'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh me lance un regard désapprobateur. Je n'ai même pas la force de rougir, je détourne simplement le regard. Je n'aurais pas dû survivre à cette nuit. Un cri interrompt mes pensées. Ma mère se jette sur moi, pleurant et souriant, me disant à quel point je lui ai fait peur, à quel point elle a cru mourir. Que je ne devais jamais recommencer. Plus loin, je vois mon père, il est visiblement soulagé. Et un peu plus loin il y a Mr Potter. Son visage est fermé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

Il me faut trois jours pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Ma mère a refusé de quitter mon chevet. Je me retrouve dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, la directrice. Celle-ci me regarde. Elle a visiblement l'air d'être au courant de tout. Elle pose un cahier en cuir sur le bureau et un album photo. Où les a-t-elle eus ? Si je ressors vivant de cet entretien, Orion Zabini va me le payer. Il était le seul à être au courant.

- N'en voulez pas à votre ami Mr Malfoy, me dit la directrice. Nous l'avons un peu forcé.

Un peu ? Elle se fout de ma gueule ?

- Harry, reprend-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Scorpius a débarqué devant mes appartements il y a quatre nuits. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose en rapport avec mon fils, alors je l'ai laissé entrer. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse… avoir ce genre de sentiments à mon égard, assura-t-il, légèrement soucieux. Je ne sais même pas comment cette idée stupide de tomber amoureux d'un homme qui a l'âge d'être son père est venue à son esprit, marmonna-t-il.

Je sens les larmes venir à nouveaux aux portes de mes yeux.

- Mr Malfoy, comment avez-vous été mis au courant ? reprend la directrice.  
- J'ai reçu un hibou, après l'heure du souper. Scorpius avouait tout dans sa lettre, alors paniqué je me suis rendu ici et j'ai frappé à la porte de Potter.  
- Je vois… Mr Malfoy, dit-elle en me regardant. Comment expliquez-vous cette histoire ?

Les mots restent bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Leurs regards sont tournés vers moi, mais moi je ne vois que lui, lui et son rejet. Je ne peux retenir les larmes plus longtemps. Elles sont amères, elles glissent sur mes joues et meurent dans ma chemise. Que veulent-ils que je dise ? Ils ont mon journal. Ils savent déjà. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me torturer ainsi ? Je détourne le regard. Je me sens tellement coupable. Pensent-ils que je n'y ai pas réfléchit ? Ces sentiments contre nature, envers l'ancien ennemi de mon père. Je ne sais pas les maîtriser, je n'ai pas su les rejeter. Et maintenant tout me tombe à la face. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de détresse.

- Scorpius, dit Mr Potter. Te rends-tu compte que c'est impossible, voire même inimaginable n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je ne comprends pas, rajoute mon père. Pourquoi Potter ?  
- Messieurs cessez de l'accabler ainsi ! exige McGonagall.

Ça fait mal. Tellement mal… C'est ça quand on est rejeté ? Mes larmes ne se sont pas taries. Je n'ai aucune excuse ni pour mon père, ni pour Mr Potter, ni pour la directrice. Mais il y a toujours une solution.

- Scorpius ?

Je lève mes yeux vers Mr Potter. Il n'y a plus que nous dans le bureau. Il s'assied sur le sol, juste en face de moi et me regarde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

- Explique-moi, dit-il.

Je le regarde comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Lui expliquer quoi ? Pourquoi je suis amoureux de lui ? Comment s'est arrivé ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu en sois venu à avoir ce genre de sentiments envers moi ?  
- Votre rire, je murmure doucement. Et les fossettes qui se forment aux coins de vos lèvres quand vous souriez. Vos yeux…  
- Albus a les mêmes yeux, objecte-t-il.  
- Pas du tout, je rétorque. Les siens sont plus lumineux, les vôtres sont spéciaux. Vos mains aussi, j'en rêve souvent de vos mains. Partout sur moi. Votre voix, rauque et écaillée, votre parfum. La cicatrice que vous avez sur votre bras gauche me fascine. Vos lunettes, et la façon que vous avez de les remonter sur votre nez toutes les quinze minutes. Et vous êtes gentil aussi. J'aime la façon dont vous parlez à vos enfants. Père ne m'a jamais… enfin…

Je vois bien qu'il est embarrassé. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui dire tout ça. J'ai encore tellement à lui dire.

- Je suis flatté Scorpius mais…  
- Mais jamais ce ne sera réciproque, je l'ai bien compris, dis-je d'une voix faible.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Non vous ne l'êtes pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant, je sais que vous n'avez que de la pitié pour moi…  
- Tu pleures, dit-il sur le ton de la constatation.

Je sens effectivement mes larmes sur le bord de mes cils.

- C'est que ça fait mal…  
- Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ?  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous aimer et ça me fait mal, ma voix se brise.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie si faible. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis perdu. J'essuie faiblement les larmes, mais elles ne veulent pas se tarir. Il ne répond pas. Il n'y a rien à répondre.

- Professeur ? je demande après un instant.  
- Oui ? demande-t-il en levant la tête vers moi.  
- Faites… venir mon père.

Il hoche la tête et me laisse seul. Il n'y a que deux façons de traiter ça. Soit je tente de me jeter à nouveau d'une quelconque hauteur ou alors l'autre…

- Tu m'as demandé fils ?

Père se tient devant moi, il est stressé, je le vois bien. Les jointures de ses mains sont plus blanches qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses lèvres forment une fine ligne et ses yeux sont tristes.

- Je veux…

Qu'est-ce que je veux au fait ? Je n'en sais rien. J'aimerais pouvoir arrêter d'avoir mal. Je veux…

- Je veux partir loin d'ici. S'il te plait papa…

Fin

* * *

Une autre histoire terminée!


End file.
